The Himaru family
by SounnyKitty
Summary: WIP A family of siblings brought together by a bother, sister and cousin. The family has many friends as well as enemy. Power and corruptions and corruption within the Himaru clan see their struggles and triumphs. Read the inside fore more detailes.


Notes: I borrowed the family's names from some were tell me were and I'll reward you! I own not Naruto but the ocs inside this story!

* * *

Keniechi Himuro 23 year old man, head of the Himuro family who always fights power struggles with his uncle.

Mafuyu Himuro 19 girl with a boys name, motherly type to the family.

Yuji17 year old who is quite and brilliant who has a nasty temper and depressed periods.

Kana is sixteen girl who is THE biggest loner of the family, however very sweet, very nice if and when you can get her to talk to you and not run away.

Alma the secret girlie girl that is portrayed as a tom-boy.

Junsei is the ADHD boy is is brilliant and hyperventilates and stutters when existed. Not many know that he is a genius because he dose not talk intelligently. (A problem I myself and many others who suffer Add or ADHD do)

Miyuki is eight and the only non-ninja in the family and her mothers spiting image.

* * *

Keniechi steeped out of his bedroom fully dressed in dark blue pants and shirt, his ninja headband that says he is from the village hidden in the grass, is around his neck. He walked to the room to his right to his sister Mafuyu's room and entered. He walked to her beside and gently shock her awake. "Hey Mafuyu wake up you need to make everyone breakfast." Keniechi said a gente smile on his face like always.

Mafuyu snapped open her stormy gray eyes and half-heatedly glared into Keniechi's identical eyes.

Keniechi smiles at her glare and said "Mafuyu please get dressed and make breakfast please. I ...." Keniechi was saying before an irritable Mafuyu.

"Keniechi why the heck did you wake me up?!? There's not even any light out! I'm not making breakfast, your crazy! I'm going back to bed don't wake me in tell normal hours!" Mafuyu said and rapped her large purple comforter around herself and flopped on her bed.

"No Mafuyu you can't going back to slepp! You have to get dressed, help wake everyone and and make breakfast. Were going on a trip to vist freinds and we'll be gone for almost a week. So please can't you help you big brother?" Keniechi asked sweetly

Mafuyu's eyes grew with excitement they even seemed to shin "Oh Keniechi friends?!? A whole week?!? Oh please keniechi tell me, tell me tell me!!! oh course I'll make breakfast but first we should get everyone awake!" Mafuyu leaped out od bed fully awake and made a beeline out the door. She woke their little sister Miyuki and ran down the hall and awoke everyone on the left side of the hall, leaving the right for Keniechi.

When everyone had gathered to hear what Keichi had to say he wait for just a moment for them to rub the sleep out of their eyes before speaking. Keniechi looked around at his family seeing that nobody but Mafuyu and Junsei looked fully awake and little Miyuki looked already to go back to sleep.

"Okay guys we are going on a long trip to the leaf village, but before we can do that I need everyone to be dressed and ready to go in an hour." Keniechiannounced he could not help but to smile at the complete 180 his family did. Now everyone was awake on full alert. They all exploded with questions. But Keniechi enjoyed the brief moment when his family's jaws hit the floor.

"Really?!? How exciting Keniechi!! How long will we be gone?" Kana the middle child of 16 asked with great excitement her light brown eyes aglow with delight, not something that happens often.

"Wow this is so great!!! So cool!! But Kenny why are we going?!? Not that I mind!!" Junsei the second youngest of 12 exclaimed as is his ousaul manner of saying anything.

"We will be gone for five days, and were going to visit my friends. And Junsei settle down or you'll stammer" Keniechi said answering both questions only to be barbered with more.

"What friends? Do we know them? Whats their names?" Alma third youngest asked her deep blue eyes ecstatic.

"Nope their friend's none of you have ever met." keneichi said smoothly now leaning on the wall.

"Well they be are friends Kenny?" Miyuki asked bouncing lightly on her feet Keniechi picked her up.

"They sure will, or at lest I think so. But no more talk we must hurry so we'll arive at a good time and not late in the after noon." keniechi said carried Miyuki to the kitchen.

"How should we dress?" Yuji the third oldest asked from behind Keniechi and Myuki.

"in semi-formal clothes, not you best but nice." keniechi said not truing around. Once at the diner table Keniechi set Miyuki down in her seat.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Alma asked looking bitter of the though of dressing up.

"Id really like it if you did, were not leaving if you don't at lest put your hair up in a nice style." Keniechi said said bargaing know how much his sister dislikes dressing up, makeup and girlie stuff.

"Fine that I can live with." Alma said and went to the Kichen to help Mafuyu with brekfast. Yuji was also helping geting thinks but not acutely cooking, not this time. Kana with the help of Miyuki and Keniechi set the table and soon the Himuro family was eating.

6:00 am

　The family left their home every person was dressed in lovely outfits.

Keniechi had put his blue-black hair in a ponytail held together with a crimson ribbon, witch in the Himaru family shows that he is the leader.

Mafuyu's blond beyond shoulder length hair was also pulled up into a not very complicated bun with looked perfect for round motherly face. she is wearing a white summer dress with a pattern of lilacs swilred on it. She had her two very large purple lizard skin suite cases filed with 2 weeks worth of things, a case in each hand, and a large smile on her face as she walked not even a foot behind Keniechi.

Yuji did nothing with his hair becuse id was to short to do anything with. He did wear a dark blue pressed shirt and black pants. He caried with him a stuffed full messenger bag and forhead protector at its proper place. he walked in the very back holding Miyuki's hand. Other carrying his person belongling.

Kana war a long, ruffled green dress that commented nicely her light brown eyes and black berrets to pin up her blue-black hair.

Alam waers a socourt of red and white shirt and pined her black hair into a bun like Mafuyu's, there was light red lip stick on her full lips and blue eyes shaow for her brown eyes. And the dirty duffel bag would normally be on the shoulder but for her clean white shirt she had to keep it at her side.

Junsei did nothing with is hair long blonde hair, but not form lake of trying on his family's part but from Junsei not standing still long enough for them to do any thing with it. He was howeevr, clean, his hair brushed and waering nice black dress pants and plain black tee shit, so his family wa happy with that. Even as they were 20 miuntes into walking to the leave villgae He was still just as exsited as when the family heard the news. which wasn't a problme as long he he didn not get dirty or lose himself or his things.

As nice as the family look, Miyuki was out shining them all, everything was very clean, neat and pressed. Everything from her polished black shoes, her white silk tights perfectly smoth, the deep purpel dress was so lovely and lightly doted with black spots. The hair ribbion that was tied to her braied hair was purpel on one side and black on the other. The straw hat was the final tough, it trimed her face so nicly.

It was about 9:30 when the Himuro family saw the Hiden Leaf village way it came in sight the family cheered in uision, but that was not enough for Junsei.

"Hey guys!! guys lets have race! A race to the village!!!" The hyper boy cheerded and shouted as he ran around yelling the meage at every one, with his contagouis smile.

"Alright but I'll just end up beating you." Keniechi said smiling at his exsitable littel brother.

Junsei paused in his hyper jumping and looked confused for a second. "No I'm going to win!!" Junsei said bouncing around.

"I said Id beat you not win, but I'll probabily win to." Keniechi said as he retrevied a branch from a near by tree and draw a line in the ground as the starting line.

"how could either of you win when I'm goiong to?" Mafuyu teased with faulse argaence.

"Alright everybody get behind the so we can start this race!" Keniechi said and tossed the stick aside.

"Are we runing to the gate Kenny?" Mafuyu asked taking a running pose.

"Yup. on three, One, Two, Three!" Keniechi said and ran to the Konha's gate and was passed by Kana, and then Mayufu, and picked up his speed and passed Mafuyu abd become tiyed with Kana.

"I'm gongna win Kana!!" Keniechi called to his his left.

Kana smiled and light shock her head no to him and speed up and left him there.

Kana had won flowed by Keniechi, then Mafuy, Yuji, Alma, then Junsei and finally Miyuki.

"Damn! she beat me again!" Keniechi said with good humer .

"I don't know why we bother any more." Alma teased.

"Cause its fun!!" Junsei told her.

"I had fun!" Miyuki to them all.

"Well I'm glad you did but we have to keep going I promised my friend we'd arive soon. Lets not make me a liar." Keniechi said and lead them to their destination.

The family was constaly darting their gazes all around Konoha, while Keniechi walked without being distracted, like he knows this village like he dose his own. His gaze on the village was that of love and of a man that's been a way from home very a long time to return and find everything is as it should be. And just before they come to their first stop Keniechi come out of his trance to examine his family.

"okay noone's clouthes are very dirty just wrinkled so if everyone could flaten that out. Also everbody fix your hair especially you girls. Thank you. Mafuyu please help Miyuki with her hair, I have a comb." Keniechi said handing the comb over to Mafuyu.

Everyone flated rinkels and re-did their hair and over all freshed up to Keniechi approval they allowed to contine. Just before they were there to know on the door Keniechi stoped them once more time.

"Okay every one I want to remind you that these are my friends so you had better be on your best behavior!!" Keniechi wanrned then knocked on the door.


End file.
